Levitation
by NinjaGeek
Summary: An April X Donatello one-shot! Featuring the song "Levitate" by Hollywood Undead. Rated T due to language in featured song.


'**Sup guys! Sorry I haven't updated in forever! I felt so bad about it that I decided to take a crack at a cute little AprilXDonatello one-shot! This is my first one-shot/songfic, so don't hate me if it sucks. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT or the song featured in this fic.**

Levitation

Donatello was in his lab as usual, working on another project. On their last mission, the Shellraiser was hit with a small missile on the way back to the lair, so he was tinkering with that. It was about 3:00 in the morning and he had his headphones on. As he listened to his playlist, his mind kept flipping back and forth from what he was doing to a certain red head in his life.

Donnie loved everything about April O'Neil. Her smile, her sapphire eyes, her wonderful personality, even her so called 'flaws'. He was caught off guard when she walked in at that moment. "Hey Donnie," April said as she entered the lab. He slid out from beneath the Shellraiser to greet her.

"Oh hey April," said Donnie. "I see I'm not the only one who can't sleep," he joked, removing his headphones. "So what're you listening to?" she asked. "Hollywood Undead," he replied. He turned off the wireless headphones and loud rock music started blasting through the speakers.

Donnie scrambled to turn down the volume on his stereo as to not wake the others. "So, what's keeping you up?" he asked. "I'm stressing about a semester final for geometry," April responded. "What about you?" she asked.

"Just working on the Shellraiser," says Donnie. He tried to hide the blush that threatened to ignite his cheeks. He ultimately failed when the song switched to his absolute favorite. "Is this 'Levitate'?" April asked. "Y-yeah," he stuttered.

_**Can't stop, I need some help.**_

_**Fuck you, I'm by myself.**_

_**Is it a truth or lie?**_

_**It's what you can't deny.**_

"I love this song," she said. "Really?" Donnie asked. "Me too!" he said with a little too much enthusiasm. He coughed into his fist and continued. "It's at the top of my playlist." April smiled and Donnie flashed his signature gap-toothed grin.

'_**Cause it's the way you think**_

_**Mixed with the pills and drink**_

_**Brought back the way you are**_

_**Flowed up there, close to God.**_

_**You know that hiding ain't gonna keep you safe**_

_**Because the tears on your face**_

_**They leak and leave a trace.**_

_**So just when you think love's begun**_

_**It goes off any second like a loaded gun.**_

"Hey Donnie, is it cool if I ask you a random question?" April said. "Sure thing April," he replied, "ask away." The red head tried to fight the blush escaping onto her face. "Can you rap?" Donnie looked at her in a kind of surprised way, then a small smirk spread onto his face.

_**You know I can take you straight to heaven if you let me.**_

_**You know I, I can make your body levitate if you let me.**_

_**You know that I can make your body levitate, le-levitate.**_

_**I can make your body levitate, le-levitate. (You know)**_

"I'm pretty bad at it," he said looking down at the ground. "Ok, I can't rap at all." He chuckled then looked back up at April. "How about you Miss Random-Questionnaire," he said, "can you rap and/or sing?" "I couldn't rap to save my life," she responded, "but I do sing a little."

_**Can't stop the feelin'**_

_**High as the ceilin'.**_

_**I got the money, who's fuckin' dealing.**_

_**I feel the heat like the barrel of a gun.**_

_**I forgot the last time I saw the sun.**_

_**I've got a disease.**_

_**It's digging deeper in me.**_

_**It's like my mind is leaving**_

_**But my heart keeps beating.**_

"I didn't know you could sing," Donatello said. "Do you think I can hear you when the chorus rolls around again?" he asked. "Sure," she responded. The two stood there, leaning against the van tapping to the beat of the song.

_**So I'll paint the walls, drip from the nose**_

_**But where it goes, nobody really knows.**_

_**Hit the bottle and she's starting to follow.**_

_**I fall asleep there ain't no tomorrow.**_

_**Guns are far, nobody can save me.**_

_**Who needs you when I've got my baby.**_

_**My baby's beautiful and she loves me true**_

_**But if she dies I hope I die too.**_

The chorus started playing, and Donnie was taken aback by April's singing. He knew she didn't take vocal lessons. She sang straight from the heart, and it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever heard.

_**You know I can take you straight to heaven if you let me.**_

_**You know I, I can make your body levitate if you let me.**_

_**You know that I can make your body levitate, le-levitate.**_

_**I can make your body levitate, le-levitate. (You know)**_

"Wow" was all that Donnie could say. He was so astounded by his angel's voice that he couldn't find anything to say with his own. "That was…well…let's just say that incredible doesn't even begin to cover it," said Donnie, a shy smile on his face.

_**I put down another sack of them**_

_**Then it's straight back to the flask again.**_

_**I can't help stop what's happenin'.**_

_**On the wrong track, yeah, I'm back again.**_

_**Up shit creek and I'm paddling.**_

_**Blacked out room and I'm travelin'.**_

_**Good ideas I'm liking them**_

_**I'm too fucked up, now I'm babbling.**_

"You really think so?" April said somewhat skeptically. "Well of course I do!" Donatello said, shocked at her reaction. "Why wouldn't I? You have a beautiful voice. One like I've never heard 'til now." April blushed fiercely and tried to find something to say in response. "Thank you," she managed to say.

_**Wondering how to fix these damages.**_

_**All these goddamn damages.**_

_**Cover myself in bandages**_

_**From all these goddamn damages.**_

_**Wondering how to fix these damages.**_

_**All these goddamn damages.**_

_**Cover myself in bandages**_

_**From all these goddamn damages.**_

Donnie took April's and in his and was surprised when she let him. She laid her head on his shoulder, and Donnie had an epiphany. He didn't need to be all shy and awkward in front of April. Even if she was the girl of his dreams, she was also his best friend. He didn't want to hesitate any longer. Donatello turned his head so he was looking at April, and dove straight for it.

_**You know I can take you straight to heaven if you let me.**_

_**You know I, I can make your body levitate if you let me.**_

_**You know that I can make your body levitate, le-levitate.**_

_**I can make your body levitate, le-levitate. (You know)**_

The kiss felt incredible for both the ginger kunoichi and the purple-clad ninja turtle. It was stimulating yet they felt their bodies go numb. When they pulled away, they looked deeply into each other's eyes and smiled. They were so lost in each other that if the world crumbled to dust around them, they wouldn't notice.

They spent the next few minutes standing there in each other's arms. Their perfect moment was interrupted by a screamo rock song. "This was nice," Donnie said. "Yeah," April said. "I love you Donnie," she stated smoothly. She looked into his red-brown eyes and her heart fluttered.

"I love you too April," Donnie replied, his voice cracking slightly. "Well, I'd better get some sleep," April said, kissing his cheek. "Goodnight Donnie," she said walking out of the lab. "Night April," said Donnie. When she was out of sight, she was all that was on his mind.

He felt so happy he could explode! "Best. Night. EVER!" he whisper-screamed. He knew how his dream girl felt about him, and he was beyond glad she didn't slap him for it. He felt like he was floating through space. That night, he went to sleep with dreams of the best thing he could think of: spending his life with April.

**Alright, so one quick thing to all the readers. Please review! I know I haven't asked for reviews much, but still. Criticize, offer suggestions, whatever. Just please review.**

**Thnx! :)**


End file.
